csi_ncis_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Blackwood
Character name ''is ''Hunter Blackwood Hunter Blackwood is a former United States Army Major who fought in Iraq, and was A member of the Green Berets and One Hundred and First Airborne Paratrooper Battalion, who went on to join the Mossad Kidon Unit. However he was blackmailed by a Corrupt faction of the CIA Into joining a Top-Secret and way off the books Program which had him Experimented on, and Made him into a modern-day Monster, With almost Superhuman Reflexes, Strength, Speed, Stamina, Endurance, Constitution, Agility, and Perception, that was well beyond Peak Human Physical Condition. He went on more missions than what was Authorised and Extensive Physiological and Emotional Trauma, which kept him from forming long-term Romantic Relationships. He was eventually released from the program and returned to civilian life, after the Project's Supervisors Superior's found out about the project, and shut it down. Hunter eventually became a CSI and a Police Captain at the MDPD Crime lab. Where he became the Deputy Supervisor. Due to his extensive Training and History of Above-Average Leadership He was the perfect choice, however his past caught up to him when some of Project MAXIMUS's Former test Subject's Started killing off the People who experimented on them. The Irony of his Feat of Heroism at dismantling corrupt Military Officials Operations is that his Families Wealth is Made from Criminal Activities that range from Illegal Gambling and Bookmaking, all the Way To Loan Sharking, Money Laundering, Chop Shops, Diamond Trafficking, Arms Trafficking, Human Trafficking and Drug Trafficking. His Families Fortunes are built upon a Corrupt Regime, all the while he's know that he'd have to take over the family Business, despite the fact that his View's aren't Popular with the Old Faction he has countless allies and friends amongst the New Faction. ''History with the Crime Lab 'Project MAXIMUS Returns' 'It wasn't a Particularly Present Week for Captain Blackwood, he was Suffering from Nightmares, Paranoia, and Mental Breakdowns all in all, the Nightmares were the worst as the left him severely drained of Sleep even when he Slept with CSI Boa Vista it was still Difficult to remain calm, as he kept flashing back to Iraq, and the Experimentation done to him. Finally after another night of Screaming In a cold sweat CSI Boa Vista Confronted Him.' 'Note:Story style from this point onwards' ''Okay Hunter what's wrong with you, you've been having Nightmares, leaving you in a cold sweat, and Screaming In Your Sleep, You Keep Looking Over Your Shoulder Despite The Fact that No one's there, and you've been having Mental Breakdowns, so are you going to tell me or not? Asks Natalia.'' ''Okay alright fine, I'll tell you what happened to me after I was discharged. About a week after I got back home, I was approached by a trio of Fed's, CIA, DOD, and FBI they wanted me to take part in a Top-Secret and way off the books Program, now initially I refused, I had done my duty, but then they blackmailed me into joining the Program saying they'd kill my family if I didn't join, I Couldn't take a chance that they weren't serious, Because after my mom and sister died, well I had all ready lost too much. The Program was Codenamed Project: MAXIMUS, the doctors and other Scientists put us through Hell, then they Gave us a series of Drugs That boosted our Speed, Stamina, Endurance, Constitution, Agility, Perception, Strength, and Intellect. But as it turned out Take a high enough dosage on a regular basis, and with the Proper Conditioning the effects would become Permanent, making each Boosted statistic Permanent, problem was only one out of Every twelve Subject's would survive the process intact, Most were Beyond help, Too traumatised, Their bodies failed to properly adapt and started to eat themselves alive, of the few Survivor's, I was deemed the best to lead the Team that was put together as a result of the Program, we took down Dictators, Government Officials even some of fellow Americans, the whole time we thought we were serving our country when in reality we were nothing more than a Wet Works Squad to take out the Highest level of Darkness with extreme Prejudice and Discretion, anyone who might have seen something they shouldn't have got their name and stats in the newspaper. Eventually the Project's Supervisors in charge of the program slipped up and their Superior's found out about the project, they shut it down, and those of us who weren't too damaged were given Therapy, Psychiatric Help and With any luck were returned to civilian life. But lately I've been having a nagging suspicion that we weren't in fact the Squad that survived but we were The First to be Tested, we were research. And lately with all the Politician's and Government Officials Dropping dead with Car Bombs, Heart attacks, and Cardiac Arrest Further Improves the Probability that the Program is up-and-Running again.'' Anyway I've got a meeting with Horatio and the District Attorney In an hour or so, so Same time tonight?'' Hunter finishes as he starts to Wrap his hands around BV's Waist and kiss her. That's when his phone and Boa Vista's rang simultaneously. Hunter had Wolfe on his line while Natalia had Calleigh Duquesne. Wolfe what's up, you okay I'll be right there, see you in five. Hunter and Natalia Went in the same vehicle together to the crime scene. What we got H? An Unusual Case, have a look. But just as Dr Loman pulled back the sheet Hunter tensed all over, and held his gaze hard. Is something the matter Captain Blackwood? Yeah, I know him, his name's Victor Tepes, and before you search for his History don't bother everything you read will be a big bunch of Crap. Why do you say that? Because, like me he was Blackmailed into a Top-Secret Program, something I've had a sneaking suspicion was reactivated, so who'd he try to kill this?'' What do you mean This time? ''Exactly what it sounds like, Horatio I need to convene a press conference there are some things I need to discuss with the media. Hunter convened a conference just as he had said. ''Ladies and gentlemen Thank you for attending this Conference, as some of you are no doubt away there was a murder this morning in the streets, I'm here now because it's high time I spoke out, despite he threats leveled against My family, Ten years ago After my fifth tour in Iraq I was approached by Three FederalAgents from the FBI, CIA, and DOD to participate in a Top-Secret and way off the books Program which had over one hundred people including myself Experimented on, Injected with numerous Different Drugs, and Had us repeatedly Traumatised and fixed, and only one out of Every twelve Subject would survive the process intact, Most were Beyond help, Too traumatised, Their bodies failed to properly adapt and they literally started to Eat themselves alive from the inside out, I was Appointed the head of the Survivor's as part of a new Unit, Needless to say, but we were In the Mindset we were serving our country when in reality we were nothing more than a Wet Works Squad to take out the Highest level of Darkness with extreme Prejudice and Discretion, anyone who might have seen something they shouldn't have got their name and stats in the newspaper Colulmns, including some of our fellow Americans. The people behind the Project are the following, Director of the FBI : Johnathon Oswald Hammond, Fleet Admiral: Alexander Lewis, and Vice President of the United States: David Williams Connorly. These men had us Treated like animals, we were deprived of sleep 24/7, Denied food or water for one week at a time, and Were Basically Tortured when we weren't Training for missions or Inspections, the Program itself was Codenamed Project: MAXIMUS. Thank you for your time that's all.'' Closure at a Price Despite the Political firestorm at his Accusations more of Project: MAXIMUS'S former test Subject's Started to come forward including the Deputy Director of the FBI who was his former Squadmates and second-in-command, unfortunately he was forced to resign soon afterwards, which had him forced into the Mafia Lifestyle, which also Ruined his Relationship with Boat Vista, but soon enough he was dating the much more Understanding Calleigh Duquesne. The First Wave During a Private lunch between Hunter and Calleigh Duquesne in Central Miami, Florida, A rogue Element within the Brazilian-American Gang La Malo Noche, Which resulted in Hunter being out for Blood, and as a result aiding and abetting Memmo Ffiero and setting him up with an old and Abandoned Blackwood Safehouse, unfortunately the rogue faction Sent hit men After Calleigh and Hunter died Protecting from a hail of Gunfire, and for all intents and purposes he was gunned down after Sending Calleigh away from the scene after, when in reality he went underground and layer low because he knew that the old Faction were responsible for Arming the Mala Noche. ''Eventually ''The Noche were arrested alongside he Puppeteer, however there was work that still had to be done and the Government was in pressed with what a seven man group could accomplish when five Federal agencies couldn't, and Hunter became the first head and a founding Member of the GJBITTWC or the Global Bureau of International Terrorism Trafficking and War Crimes, they were a public organisation that were a small but very well funded, Resourced, and Supplied Agency that was very particular about who they recruited, To join you must have had an Above-Average College Grade score or a Well-Used Career in Law Enforcement or Category:Lead Character Category:Military Personnel Category:Test Subject's for Project: MAXIMUS Category:Iraq Veteran's Category:Detective's Category:Army Officer's Category:Medal of Valor Recipient's Category:Bronze Star Recipient's Category:Silver Star Recipient's Category:Purple Heart Recipient's Category:Medal of Bravery Category:Legion of Merit Recipient's